Star Struck!
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mitchel Musso is a famous celebrity loved by many girls. Mikayla is a fan of his and loves him so much. What if Mitchel performs on Kinkow and falls in love with Mikayla? And what if this teenage heart-throb is more than he seems? (RE-EDITED/ COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-edited version of Star Struck!. (Please _don't_ kill me!) This is also my early Christmas present to you! (If you want it to be, it will.)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I never told anyone one this but, I can be a total fangirl. It's true! It started ever since I heard of the star 'Mitchel Musso.' I love everything about him! I love his acting, his songs, and him! Just thinking about him makes me fall in love with him even more! The reason I never told anyone is because of how my dad is overprotective of me. He would flip out if he knew how much I liked him.

Today Candace and Tessa were coming over since they were fans of him as well.

"Hey Mikayla," my brown-haired friend greeted.

"Oh, hey-," I froze. The site in front of me was something I wasn't expecting: My two best friends in the world wore identical t-shirts. "What the..."

"Oh, yeah. They're matching shirts." Candace said.

"I know, but, why?"

"They have Mitchel Musso on it." Tessa said.

I took a closer look and say the words 'Mitchel Musso' printed in big bold letters and a picture of him in the middle. "Oh. Why did you decide to wear it to the castle?"

"Because we're big fans of him, DUH!" Candace said. "We got you one." she unfolded a shirt she was holding in her hand and shoved it towards me.

I put the shirt down, "Would you put that away! What if my dad sees that?!"

Then the kings allowed themselves in. "What are you wearing?" asked Boomer.

"Mitchel Musso, eh?" Boz said while looking at the shirt. "I don't really understand what girls see in him."

"You like him, Mikayla?" Brady asked. And to be honest, his comment was the only one I paid attention to. "I didn't know you were a fangirl."

"I don't like him! Now can you please go." I said while pushing all three boys out the door. I shut the door, scowling at my friends. "See what I mean!" I said. "I could of gotten in trouble if that was my dad!"

I sat on my bed, Tessa and Candace following. "Sorry, Mikayla." Tessa apologized. "We'll be careful next time."

"It's alright," I sighed. "Let's just talk about him outside of the castle, okay?"

"Okay." They said.

I looked down at the shirt I was holding, "Hey, have you guys noticed that Mitchel Musso looks a lot like Brady?"

Candace and Tessa looked at the shirt. "No." replied Tessa.

"Who cares!" replied Candace. We glared at her. "Sorry." Candace apologized. "Hey, did you know that he's going to be on Kinkow next week?"

We shook our heads. "Well he is! And we have got to go see him!" Candace squealed.

"I don't know Candace," I said. "He's here for an entire week, right?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Maybe I can go, if I convince my dad. He'll never let me go unless I tell him it's for a guard shift." I said.

"Then tell him that it's for that and then we can go!" Candace said.

"And lie to my dad? I don't think so."

"It will be fine, Mikayla. Trust Candace." Tessa urged.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay! I finally get to meet my dream husband!" Candace skipped out of the room, happily. Tessa and I rolled our eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later Mikayla." Tessa headed for the door.

"Bye." I said. Once Tessa left, I laid on my bed. I have no idea how I'm going to convince my dad to let me go see Mitchel Musso. The chances are zero to a million.

* * *

When I finally came up with a plan to get my dad to let me see the concert, I bolted down the stairs and into the throne room. My dad was discussing to the kings about something before I interrupted. It must have been important. "Hey Daddy." I said. "What's going on?"

"Hey Baby Girl," My dad replied. "I was just telling the kings about our guest."

"Guest? What guest?" I asked. _We had a guest?_

"We have a celebrity guest staying in the castle for a week and a couple of days." He said.

"Oh really? Who?" I said.

"Mitchel Musso." My dad replied.

"Yeah, Mikayla- it's Mitchel Musso." Boomer teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

I gave Boomer an 'are you serious?' look and turned back to my dad. "Why does he have to stay in the castle?"

"Well, a lot of girls like him and if they knew that he was staying here on Kinkow, they would attack him for his autograph. And we all know how crazy girls can get."

"Right...," I glanced at the floor. "So, when will he get here?"

He checked his watch-a watch that I didn't think he had. At all. "Right about now."

"Hey, where did Brady go?" Boomer checked his surroundings, finally realizing that one of his brothers were missing.

"I think he left to talk a nap or something." Boz suggested. The double doors to the castle opened, revealing a boy with black faded sunglass, who casually strode into the room. He wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt with an electric guitar printed on. It was Mitchel Musso.

I mentally screamed. He was actually here.

On Kinkow.

And in the castle.

Oh. My. Goodness.

"Hi, I'm Mitchel. You must be Mason." He walked up to my dad.

"Yes I am." My dad nodded. "It is a pleasure to have you here in the castle, Mr. Musso."

"Thank you for having me here. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I were out there were all the girls can see me."

"Let me show you to your room." My dad said.

"You know what Mason, why don't you let Mikayla show him to his room." Boomer suggested, smirking like an idiot.

"Okay." My dad agreed. "Mikayla, can you please show our guest to his room."

"Alright." I smiled at my dad and sent a quick glare to the dark-skinned King.

I walked up stairs, Mitchel trailing behind me. Too bad that the guest room that he was staying in was near the Kings' bedroom. Meaning that he's staying in the closest room to me. Oh dear. What if Candace and Tessa come over? What if they see Mitchel? What if they realize that his room is near mine? What if?! I kept thinking of the possible scenarios that were to come until Mitchel pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So, are you a fan of mine?"

I resisted the urge to yell out _'YES!' _and jump up and down. Instead, I responded calmly, "Well, kind of."

"Kind of?" He asked.

"Well.." I trailed off. "I wouldn't say fan..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here's your room. Got to go. Bye!" I quickly rushed off to my room. The door shut behind me and I slide down it._ Stupid! _I thought to myself, _Stupid! _ I sat there for a while thinking of the dumb move I just made. There was a knock on my door.

"Mikayla?" It was my dad.

"One second!" I scrambled to my feet and opened the door for my father. "Yes, daddy?"

"I was wondering if you can work as a guard at the concert tommorow night."

_Tommorow night?, _I thought to myself with giddy, _That means that I can sneak off to see the concert! _"Sure; I'll be there."

"Great!" My dad left. _Well, what a conversation we had. _

I shut the door and sighed. My thoughts traveled to the raven-haired boy and my favorite celebrity in the world. Those two looked so alike! I mean, they had the same exact voice and facial features. It's so weird. Perhaps Brady really is-NO! That can't be. I mean, sure, Brady is an excellent singer and all, but they have to be two different people-right? I guess I had to wait


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter two of the story. It was co-written with Alice, my twin sister. So credit goes to her for helping.**

**There are two OC's in this chapter. **

**Wendy, who is based off of me, is my OC.**

**Alice, who is based off of my sister, was created by the girl herself.**

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**A camera starts rolling and pans towards two girls standing on the center of a stage. One had hazel eyes with tan/olive skin. She had brown, straight hair and bangs resting on her forehead. She wore a short purple dress with black flats.

The other girl had curly, brown hair that was tied up in one pony tail with bangs obscuring half her face. She had misty grey eyes and pale skin. She had thick-framed glasses. She wore an Green Day band tee with black skinny jeans and grey Nikes. Both girls here carrying microphones in there hands.

"Hi! I'm Wendy Pierce!" Said the girl in the purple dress with excitement in her voice.

"And I'm Alice Jones." Said the other girl deadpanned. The audience cheered for the girls. Once they calmed down, the girls continued.

"We're here broadcasting live from Kinkow to catch the special performance of Mitchel Musso playing songs from his latest album, 'Brainstorm.'" Wendy said. The audience cheered like crazy again.

"Wahoo." said Alice impassively when the audience died down.

"Anyways, here's the one and only, Mitchel Musso!" Wendy exclaimed, ignoring her companion.

The camera zoomed out and zoomed back onto the area of the stage Mitchel was performing on. The music started playing and Mitchel sang the lyrics to 'Get Away.' After he sung that song, he began to sing 'Got Your Heart.' The crowd went wild. He also performed 'Celebrate.' He then sang 'Just Go'. After he sung that song, the camera zoomed out and zoomed back to Wendy and Alice.

"We'll be right back after this short break." Wendy informed everyone.

* * *

*Commercial Break*

* * *

After the commercial break, the camera zooms back to Wendy and Alice having a conversation.

"I've just noticed your t-shirt." Wendy told Alice.

"And?" Alice questioned.

"You can't wear that to a Mitchel Musso concert!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Alice asked, getting irritated.

"Well because its not nice! You can't go to a Mitchel Musso concert wearing a Green Day shirt!"

"I love Green Day."Alice stated.

"But not Mitchel Musso?!" Wendy asked.

"Nope." Alice responded without hesitation.

Wendy looked as though someone had told her that the world was going to come to an end soon. She was abseloutly disgusted. "How did you get this job?! You don't even like Mitchel Musso!"

"I was forced to. My manager said something about 'Take one,get the other'. Trust me, I would much rather be in Europe right now watching Green Day." Alice said.

"Your musical taste sucks." Wendy stated.

"It does not!" Alice protested.

"Does to!" Wendy replied.

"You know what, we'll discuss this later." Alice said.

"Fine." Wendy said and turned to the camera with a smile on her face,as though nothing had happened, "Now performing more songs, Mitchel Musso!" Before the camera zoomed out, Wendy and Alice were shown walking away still engrossed in their argument.

The camera then zoomes back to Mitchel where he perfomed 'Come Back My Love,' 'Empty,' 'You Got Me Hooked,' While the last song started to play, Mitchel grabbed Mikayla's hand and pulled her up on stage with him.

Mikayla blushed at how he picked her rather than another girl in the audience. She wore the shirt Candace gave to her yesterday with a jacket over it so her dad wouldn't see it. She also tied her hair back and wore shorts. Mitchel sang the acustic version of 'Smile' **(A/N: This is an Avril Lavigne song but lets just pretend its Mitchel's song. We changed the lyrics a bit so it could be possible for a boy to sing it.) **to Mikayla without taking his eyes off her even though he kept his sunglasses on. He took one of her hands in his and started singing:

"**Y_ou know that I'm a crazy kid  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a care  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
__'Cause you're crazy rock'n'roll"_**

The crowd went ballistic. All the girls went 'Awww' while the group of unfortunate boys that were dragged by their girlfriends paid no attention and didn't notice at all. Mikayla was still flabbergasted-she couldn't speak and had turned as red as a tomato.**_  
_**

"_**Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame"**_

All of the girls were jealous. Most of them were thinking ,'Ughhh! I hate her.' Others were thinking ,'That was sooo romantic.' Wheras Mikayla was lost in her own little fairytale.**_  
_**

_**(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I**_

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

It at this point when Candace has had enough. With one quick move,she hurled herself up on stage. Mitchel and Mikayla didn't notice her. Instead,they were still lost in each others eye's. Before Candace could recover from her jump to attack Mitchel, two bodygaurds ran on stage and dragged her away. The audience was shocked at Candace's actions but acted as though nothing had happened and resumed watching the concert.

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name? "**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**

**_And you're the one to blame  
__(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I_**

**You know that I'm a crazy kid**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**You know that I'm a crazy kid**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**

**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**I-I**  
**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**I-I**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**Sm-i-ile"**

Mitchel finished the song. There was dead silence for a couple secounds until the audience burst out with cheers and applause. Mitchel slowly lowered his microphone. He and Mikayla where still lost in each others eyes. Nobody interrupted them while they froze.

"Well, Mikayla?" Mitchel asked when the cheering died down.

_How does he know my name? _Mikayla thought. She started to stutter.

Wendy cane running onto the stage and stood next to the pair. "Well that's it for the concert! Stay tuned for the interview right after this."

* * *

_*During Comercial Break*_

Wendy turned to Mitchel. "Amazing concert Mitchel! Ready?"

Mitchel realized that the teenager was talking about the interview backstage. "Yeah. Just give me a second."He responded,not taking his eyes off of Mikayla.

The girl nodded and ran backstage.

"Meet me back at the castle after the interview." Mitchel told receiving a nod from the girl,the young man walked backstage,leaving a confused Mikayla behind.

* * *

_**After Comercial Break**_

The scene has changed showing a room backstage. Two stools were on the left side and another stool was facing those stools. Wendy and Alice sat on the the two stools on the left and Mitchel sat on the stool on the other side. Wendy sat the closest to Mitchel -she was practically jumping out of her seat- while Alice sat furthest from Mitchel and had the same dull expression that she had earlier. Alice wore light blue headphones over her ears. All three of them had microphones in their hands.

"We're back. Ladies and gentlemen,I am proud to announce: Mitchel Musso!" Wendy exclaimed. "Now let's begin with the interview."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." said Alice as she signaled _'Stop' _with her hand. "I thought another girl was supposed to interview him. Why are _we_ here?"

"Well, Candace_ was_ supposed to interview Mitchel but after what happened earlier...we've decided not to let her interview him. You know, for safety reasons." Wendy explained.

"Candace? Do you mean that girl who leaped on stage and nearly attacked him," Alice pointed to Mitchel, "prompting two bodygaurds to come on stage and drag her out?"

"Pretty much." Wendy responded with a painful expression. "Wait. You weren't paying attention to the concert. How are you able to tell about it?"

Alice shrugged. "It was the only exicting thing that happened. Therefore, I watched."

Wendy glared at Alice. "How rude!"

"Can we please get over with this?" Alice asked, just about ready to jump out of her seat and whack Wendy with her microphone.

Wendy turned to the camera again, with a happy expression plastered on her face. "Anyway, lets start the interview." She turned to Mitchel again. "Well, what is it like, being in Kinkow."

Mitchel took a few seconds to respond-shocked at the girls' actions. "Well, Wendy. It is Wendy, right?" Mitchel continued after receiving an excited nod from the girl. "Kinkow has been an amazing place to visit. Although, I've only been here for about two days."

"According to our sources, namely _Wendy_, you reached stardom about two months ago-apparently by posting videos of yourself singing. How does it feel, to be a nobody one day and an internet sensation the next?" Alice read off the flashcard that was given to her by Wendy, although she looked like she wanted to dig a hole and jump.

"It feels surreal. I've never expected anything like this to happen. After all, I am just a boy from Chica-I mean California." Mitchel responded.

"Very interesting. Who discovered you?" Wendy asked.

"Um...a music producer watched one of the videos of me singing that I posted. He really liked it and so he called me saying that he wanted me to be his client. Next thing I know, I'm a big hit in the music world."

"Amazing." Wendy said. "Next question, Alice. Alice?" Wendy turned to find her companion staring off into space. Wendy elbowed Alice, causing the teenaged girl to snap back into reality. "Alice!"

"Hmmm?"

"Ask the next question!"

"Ummm," Alice responded, looking for her flashcards she had. She found the cards and asked. "Um, Mitchel, Have you gone on any tours lately?"

"Yes. I went to preform in cities like Los Angeles, Phionex, and San Diego but I've never really gone on an actual tour." Mitchel responded.

"Okay. Very interesting." Wendy interrupted. "Now, let's get down to what everyone wants to know about."

"Everyone but me." Alice muttered.

Ignoring her friend, Wendy continued. "So what is going on between you and the girl you pulled on stage earlier? Are you two a couple? What's her name?"

"She's an old friend of mine. Her name's Mikayla. We're not a couple. But, I really like her. I hope we can be something more. That's actually why I'm here. I asked my manager if I could preform here-I wanted to see her, tie up some loose ends." Mitchel responded without hesitation.

"_Awww!_" Wendy squealed. "That is SOOO romantic!"

"Well, that's it for this interview." Alice said, excited that it was nearly over.

"Thanks to Mitchel Musso for taking the time to sit here and talk with us!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Anytime." Mitchel said with a smile. "Thanks for having me, Wendy."

Wendy squealed again. "Well, there you have it folks, the amazing Mitchel Musso!"

" Until next time, this is Alice Jones-"

"-and Wendy Pierce-" Wendy continued.

"-signing off." Alice finished. With that, she immediately bolted out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the King's Throne Room, a young lady stood in front of the television, frozen.

"Oh my..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice helped me write this chapter aswell. She wrote the first half and I wrote the final half. So, again, credit goes to her for Part One.**

* * *

**Part One {By Alice}  
****  
**The last thing Mitchel expected was to be ambushed.

But of course, that _had _to happen.

He walked into the seemingly empty castle after his exhausting concert and never reached the couch he was hoping to sit on. Halfway to the seat, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Before he had time to react, a pair of rough but small hands seized his jacket from behind, forcing him to get up. When he was on his feet, he was thrown against the wall harshly. Opening his brown eyes, he looked down to find the source of his pain. The one and only, Mikayla Makoola.

"Well hello to you too," he replied sarcastically, "Do you greet everyboby like this? Or am I just special like that?"

"How could you?" Mikayla shrieked.

"I'm sorry," Mitchel said, rubbing his head, "I wasn't aware that singing to a girl you like was considered a bad thing on this island."

"Oh shut up! You know exactly what I mean." Mikayla snarled.

"I'm afraid not."

"So you didn't know that coming back to the island and not telling me was horrible! Or telling the entire island that you liked me without telling me first! That would have been nice to know." Mikayla threw her hands up in the air to indicate her frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mitchel responded, determined not to reveal his identity to her. "I have never been on this island before."

"You can't keep that act up around me anymore Musso! Or should I say Parker." Mikayla snapped.

He sighed, "Okay, you figured me out." He took off his sunglasses.

"I am and always have been, Brady Parker."

* * *

**Part Two {By Me}**

"Explain yourself, NOW!" She hollored at him.

"Okay, okay, relax." He calmed the girl. "You're not going to get answers if you act like that."

He recived a glare from the girl, "Just talk!" She commanded.

Brady took a deep breath before starting. "The day I left Kinkow, I didn't want to. Something was telling me not to go, but I didn't listen."

"Have you ever thought that it was the little voice in your head telling you not to go, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Do I look like some genious to you?!" Brady asked. Mikayla rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway's, I regretted leaving everyday. I decided to do something to get my mind off of things, so, I thought that I'd continue my passion for music. After I was discovered by that music producer, I had to change my identity. That was mainly because my real name wouldn't fit in with the music buisness."

"Oh, so, calling yourself Mitchel Musso was a better idea?" Mikayla asked sarcastically.

"Just let me finish!" He spat. "After I changed my name, everything changed. I became famous and well-known. I came to Kinkow because I asked my manager if I can. He disagreed since I was on some 'tight schedule'. I still didn't care about that. I just wanted to know that everything was okay between us. I just wanted to see you."

"You came back for me?" Mikayla asked.

Brady noded his head. "Yes. No one else was as important to me than you." He walked up to Mikayla and took her hands in his. "You really mean the world to me." He said softly.

Mikayla didn't know what to do. She was confused on to giving him a chance or to ignoring him. She had spent almost three months missing him, and now, here he was, standing in front of here, asking for one more chance. Mikayla stayed quiet as she thought this through.

"Do you forgive me?" Brady spoke after a long silence.

Mikayla slowly nodded. "I forgive you."

Brady sighed, slightly relieved. "Good, because, I thought that you'd never forgive me."

"Now what are you going to do?" Mikayla asked. "Are you going to stay or something?"

Brady let go of Mikayla's hands and walked out around the room. This thought hadn't come to mind at all for him. "I honestly don't know."

"You should have figured this out before." Mikayla said.

"Yeah." Brady agreed. "Why don't I just tell everyone who I really am?"

Mikayla nodded. "You probably should. Besides, I want to be with Brady, not Mitchel."

"I knew you loved me." Brady commented. This comment only made Mikayla glare at him and punch him. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"You deserved it." Mikayla answered.

They both leave the room at seperate times so no one would get suspicious of them.

Later that day, Brady told people about his identity as 'Mitchel Musso'. This made Boomer and Boz jump out of their seats and yell: 'I knew it!'. Everbody else reacted by being shocked. They've never heard of such a thing before. They didn't even know that the star coming to visit was their very own co-king. Brady later talked to his manager who let him visit Kinkow every now or then when he wasn't busy. 'Mitchel Musso' later became known as his normal name, 'Brady Parker'. After this, Brady didn't really need to hid his identity from others. In fact, people loved him even more now that they knew his real name.

Mikayla and Brady became close friends. They would always call and video-chat with each other when they had some time to spare. And that's how everyone became _Starstuck!_.


End file.
